<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation: Alpha Test by Lana_the_salty_banana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517953">Operation: Alpha Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana'>Lana_the_salty_banana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Autofellatio, Bukkake, Cock Shrinking, Cock Transformation, Corruption, Destiny porn au, F/M, Forced Sex, Height Growth, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Arms, Muscle Growth, Sounding, TF, Transformation, cock growth, dick fucking, femboy, heavily modified ghost shell for lewd purposes, heavy body modifications, i think that's all for now, jerking off, self-suck, twin cocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valin is a hunter, and like most hunters, he is a total horndog. So when he gets a message from a warlock friend he thinks its a booty call, but its far from that. This warlock is a mad scientist that would make Toland look sane, and she's eager to test her newest experiment on Valin and an unfortunate titan that already got called first. Let's see how this turns out, shall we?</p>
<p>This was a super fun commission due to it being destiny, which I don't write enough of, and it's based off of a Destiny porn AU that I've brewed up during a long conversation with a friend. hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation: Alpha Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Valin? We got an incoming call.” The little ghost appeared off to the side of the guardian, her voice doing nothing to bull her guardian out of their trance. “Valin!” She floated around to this face, getting close to him and finally making him pull away. A loud pop, followed by a gasp, and his cock went flopping to his lap, his brow furrowing at her.</p>
<p>          “Really Iris?” The awoken hunter looked to his ghost with a mix of annoyance and pleading. “I haven’t gotten off in so long, I really need it.” Iris sighed; she really had her hands full with this hunter. Valin was a short hunter, his purple skin rippling with ascendant energy, and his violet eyes glowing ever so slightly. His black hair, which hung down to the middle of his neck, was disheveled and messy, streaked with some ropes of precum from his self-sucking.</p>
<p>          “Really Valin? You got off not even four hours ago. This is a patrol zone, not a masturbation center.”</p>
<p>          “What’s the difference? Now can I please get off, I’m backed up like hell here.” Iris just watched him as he grabbed his cock between his hands and began to jerk off. The 14-inch monster looked almost comical on his frame, but his wide ass fit it very well, his hands barely wrapped around his thick shaft, but he was extremely skilled with what he could do.</p>
<p>          “Fine, you want to get off? I’ll get you off, you cock-brained hunter!” Without warning, Iris flew down and shoved her shell down his shaft. Valin screamed in a mix of agony and pleasure, his shaft stretching around her shell as he clutched at the air. Iris was, well, she was his sadistic ghost. Her shell was, for lack of description, a combination dildo/sounding rod. The little bumps down its length enough to pleasure one to near-instant orgasm.</p>
<p>          She was big enough to gape a good number of holes, but not insanely huge she couldn’t fit down his cock, but even then, she was a tight fit. She jackhammered herself up and down quickly and brutally, only half her shell going inside but it was enough to get the point across. “Iris!” That was the last warning he was able to give, his eyes rolling and his tongue hanging from his mouth as he came.</p>
<p>          The force of the first rope was enough to send Iris spiraling away from him, cum dripping from her shell. The rest of the ropes, the nearly bottomless supply from his balls, went raining down the cliff he was perched on. Gallons of thick, milky cum, warm from the spout shot out into the EDZ, he had no idea where or on what the load would land on, but he didn’t care. He gasped as he squirted the final small rope, his cock finally going soft as he collapsed back into the rocks, his eyes fluttering from the pleasure.</p>
<p>          “Wake up slut. And clean me off.” Valin’s eyes fluttered open to see Iris floating above him, cum dripping off her shell in large globs, one even landing on his forehead. He swore, if she had eyebrows, she would be scowling at him. He opened his mouth and let out a gag as she shoved the front half of her shell into his mouth. He choked happily as he sucked her shell clean, feeling it stretch his throat ever so slightly.</p>
<p>          “While you clean me off, I’ll let you know the message. Our good friend Jiana five, you remember her, right?” Valin’s eyes went wide, he remembered her perfectly. The Exo warlock he had a thing for, mostly because she was crazy, and he meant crazy as in crazy. He had seen how crazy some guardians could get, Toland being the prime example, but Jiana had a more mad-scientist vibe, especially in bed. “She wants us to meet her in her quarters in the city. Something about-hey!”</p>
<p>          Iris yelped as Valin grabbed her shell, flipping her around and quickly licking her clean by shoving her down his throat. Valin loved to fuck himself with his ghost, but right now his mind was on something else. With Iris cleaned in record time, he stood up and reached into his belt. He pulled out two rings, both large and thick, undoing them and slapping them near the base of his cock.</p>
<p>          He shivered at the sensation, a mixture of bliss and discomfort. He looked down at his cock, in its soft state it would usually sit at ten inches long, and thick as his wrist, but with both of the rings around his cock it was ‘compacted’ down to a cute four-inch softie. “Why do that when almost no one else does?” Iris floated back up to him, her shell glistening with his spit.</p>
<p>          “Because I prefer to show I’m more hung when the rings come off. Allows for more fun. Now come on, prep for transmat, I wanna get to Jiana asap.” Iris sighed but did as she was asked, the two of them being transmatted to the ship and quickly setting course for the city. As they flew off, they were completely oblivious to the agitated group of dregs that had crawled up to the top of the cliff where they had been, cum covering them in large, dripping ropes. They seemed to be wanting to fuck whatever was there, unfortunately, they were too late…maybe next time.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>          “We’re on final approach.” Iris hummed slightly as she prepped for final transmat. “I can get us to the general quarters' areas, but I can’t get us right to her room. But I’m sure that’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>          Valin nodded, giddily bouncing in his seat, eager to get to Jiana. He wasn’t a stranger to booty calls, it was rather common for him, both to receive and give, but he loved getting them from Jiana. They weren’t as common as others, but with how sadistic and crazy she was, it always hurt him in the best ways possible. “Great. I’m getting horny here.”</p>
<p>          “You’re always horny Valin.” Valin pouted, sure she was right, but she didn’t have to be rude about it. “Alright. Let’s get going. Transmat firing.” Valin readied himself as he was teleported out of his ship and onto solid ground. He looked around at the guardian residency, hundreds, of thousands of rooms for the guardians to use.</p>
<p>          “Alright. Which way is hers again? Being transmatted always messes up my sense of direction.” Iris sighed as she exited from Valin and lead the way. He scratched the back of his head, feeling rather dumb for having to ask for directions but he didn’t say anything if Iris wasn’t going to say anything. After a couple turns and plenty of doors later, they stood in front of Jiana’s room. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>          Iris didn’t say anything, she just floated up to him and disappeared. Valin sighed as he knocked on the door, waiting for it to open, but he wasn’t expecting it to fly open as it did. Jiana’s ghost floated in the doorway, and Valin’s eyes grew wide. Jiana’s ghost was normal last time he saw him, but now his shell had been changed out, looking like a normal ball, much like some he had seen in Eververse. But he wasn’t like those at all, parts of his shell had tendrils exiting them, looking a lot like radiolarian, not to mention the fluid covering him all over.</p>
<p>          “Hello Valin, welcome, mistress Jiana is awaiting you inside. I hope you don’t mind an additional person for today.”</p>
<p>          Valin smiled as he entered, “No, its not a prob-wait. <em>Mistress</em> Jiana? You’ve never called her that before. And, what do you mean an additional person? Did she want a threesome? Not that I mind just, usually she’s much more forward with it.” Jiana’s ghost simply led the way further into her residence, causing Valin to just want to ask even more questions.</p>
<p>          But he followed, keeping his eyes out for anything he should keep an eye out for. “Mistress, Valin has arrived.” As Valin entered the main room, his jaw nearly hit the floor. He knew she had a few screws lose, that wasn’t even an exo joke, she was just crazy, but what he saw in front of him was…ludicrous. The entire center room was filled with computers, vials, gear, and two large racks meant to hold guardians for…well, let’s just say it was usually something super kinky.</p>
<p>          One rack was already in use though. Valin took a couple steps forward, almost in a trance, as he beheld the titan strapped to the rack. He recognized him from a couple threesomes he’d been a part of, but the name just wasn’t coming to him. He was a human, tall, not built wide, but he was very muscular, obviously built for speed and strength as opposed to durability. His blonde hair was a total cum-stained mess, and his eyes were rolled so far back he seemed as if he was possessed.</p>
<p>          But that wasn’t what was really catching Valin’s attention. As he looked down, he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness, but also a tinge of arousal. His cock, it was originally a bit larger than Valin’s, was reduced to a tiny, pathetic thing. Vibrators strapped to it on both sides, and a sounding rod sticking down it s length. On top of that, there was a massive dildo hammering his ass, so large that it was bulging his abs with each inward thrust.</p>
<p>          “What…” His words caught in his throat as his arousal slowly started to peak. It was obvious that he wasn’t consenting, he was struggling, but rather weakly. He must have been milked, for who knows how long, and now here he was, being forced to overstimulation, and for what?</p>
<p>          “Beautiful, isn’t it? One of my newest tests, and you’re going to help me Valin.” Valin slowly turned, recognizing the voice of Jiana, but when he turned fully, his heart nearly stopped at the sight. “Ken here came when I called for him, but I needed a second and you are always so eager. Now be a good labrat and get in your rack before I have to force you~”</p>
<p>          Jiana’s voice sounded demeaning and commanding all at the same time, as if Valin was beneath her and just an item in the shop…which was rather appropriate. The exo in front of him had changed so much since he last saw her, she barely looked like a guardian anymore. First of many things, she was taller, by at least a foot, towering over Valin’s smaller frame. She was wider and much more built.</p>
<p>          It was odd to imagine an exo with muscles, but the sinewy appearance in her arms and legs, along with the patterns in her stomach, she was about as built as Ken was, probably more. In addition, she seemed to have chitin growing on her, mostly around her shoulders and down her arms, but some could be seen growing from her back. Speaking of her arms, she now had four total, an extra pair sprouting out much like an Eliksni would. Her breasts had grown considerably, and were leaking, but they were leaking, of all things, radiolaria, the same vex milk that the tendrils on her ghost were made from, and what powered the vex themselves.</p>
<p>          Then Valin’s eyes went further down, and he stepped away from her. She didn’t always have a cock, normally she didn’t, but exos had it easy in they could easily add and take away their intimate bits. But sprouting from Jiana’s crotch were two massive cocks, both almost half a foot longer than Valin’s own organ, and twice as thick. They were twisted and different, an amalgamation of many different kinds of cocks. Ridges ran across the undersides of each cock, they both had a soft knot at their bases, then ended like a canine penis, with thick precum dripping from their tips.</p>
<p>          “Well Valin? Are you going to obey, or not?” He looked up, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest, he didn’t know what to do. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the time to decide, because Jiana made his decision for him. Within the blink of an eye, two of her arms reached out and grabbed him by his shoulders, lifting him up so that he was eye to eye with her. “Too late, you get the alternative experimentation option.”</p>
<p>          “A-Alternative?” He yelped as her lower arms reached down and pulled his pants off, shredding them with minimal effort, leaving his ringed, soft cock exposed.</p>
<p>          “Indeed. I was going to administer the experiment in a much more hands-off method, but now I am going to use my alternative method. Much more…hands-on.” She smirked at the words as she spun Valin around and pushed her cocks out beneath him. He looked down, shocked and shaking, the massive cocks jutting out over a foot past his body. “I’m going to fuck you, in layman’s terms. And you’re going to enjoy it, one way or another.”</p>
<p>          Valin opened his mouth, but nothing left it besides a shaking gasp. Part of him wanted to run, beg Iris to transmat him out, yet at the same time…his mind was feeling fuzzy. He felt his cock lurch beneath his rings, they were certainly doing their job in keeping him soft, yet something was trying to force him hard. “Why fight it? Let my musk overcome you, courtesy of the cabal. In fact, almost every part of me is courtesy of another race, would you like me to list them? Or just show you?”</p>
<p>          Before he could reply, he was certain that no matter what he said she would simply do it her way, she pulled back her cocks, lined up, and slammed both into his ass. The air was completely punched from Valin’s body, or more accurately, fucked from his body. His stomach bulged obscenely, nearly reaching his chest, but pushing out much further from his body as opposed to upwards. His eyes rolled slightly as his body spasmed, and his cock twitched, growing partially hard within the confines of his cockrings.</p>
<p>          “Interesting. Take note, subject experienced instantaneous minute arousal from primary penetration. Lubrication worked perfectly, however, increase strength by at least twenty-two percent. Should allow for most penetrations to result in full immersion.”</p>
<p>          “Noted mistress Jiana.” Valin gasped as the cocks inside him began to pull out, only to slam back into him, making him grunt as the air was knocked from him again. Already he could feel his mind slowly melting from the pleasure. His legs hanging limply, only twitching slightly from the pleasure of the cocks hitting his prostate and then some. And his hands, curled up into fists moments before, were limp and dangling, just like he was in Jiana’s grasp.</p>
<p>          “Very good. Now, I shall begin to fuck him, while administering a single dose of precum. Record if you would.” Valin was trying to process the words, trying to figure out what she meant by them, but for some reason, they were becoming to harder to comprehend. His head was feeling lighter by the second as Jiana began to move her hips, slowly fucking his tight ass.</p>
<p>          He let out a tiny moan as she hit his prostate rather hard, making his cock lurch with arousal. “Interesting. Subject shows increased arousal from prolonged exposure to musk.” Valin moaned as he was pounded slowly but roughly, his body like a cocksleeve to Jiana, assuming she even thought that highly of him. “Be sure to speak if you can Valin. I need all the data I can get.”</p>
<p>          Valin moaned as his head rolled back, sitting between Jiana’s milking breasts. He sucked in a deep, hissing breath as he felt a warm pass through him, and he looked down to see his stomach bloating slightly. “Single dose of precum administered. Now, let us see what happens to an awoken such as Valin.” Valin groaned in pleasure as the heat passed through his entire body, the ascendant energy beneath his skin seeming to glow brighter, and although he couldn’t see it, his eyes glowed brighter in turn.</p>
<p>          Then he felt his cock lurch. He looked down in shock as his cock started to grow hard, straining at the cockrings that were supposed to keep him soft. They were the strongest ones he could get his hands on, yet they weren’t doing their jobs, instead, they started to crack. Hairlines spreading across their metal surfaces until finally, they both shattered around his growing cock, and it exploded in size.</p>
<p>          Valin was in awe at his cock, had Jiana’s precum done this? His once fourteen-inch monster had doubled in size, probably more. The over two-foot monolith was pulsing with his heartbeat and pulsing with white glowing veins. “Very intriguing.” Valin slowly tried o reach his hands to it, but Jiana held him in place, and he felt another wave of warmth overtake him. “Not yet.”</p>
<p>          Valin whimpered from not being allowed to touch his cock, his mind almost completely lost to the pleasure he was feeling, along with the intense heat inside of his body. But he soon saw why she stopped him, his jaw hanging in shock. His cock changed and morphed, the tip pointing out to become more canine, ridges growing along the underside of his behemoth, then a knot swelling near his base, just like Jiana’s cocks.</p>
<p>          “Quite interesting. Take note, subject two’s genitalia has grown significantly, as well as morphed to match the subject zero cock. Footnote for later, discover if it is due to subject two being awoken, or perhaps a hunter.” Valin smile as he reached his hands forward, completely removing himself from Jiana’s upper arms and gripping his cock with a loud moan of pleasure.</p>
<p>          “Very interesting. Release subject one. Make multiple recording angles.” Jiana made little noise as she dropped Valin to the floor, making him grunt from not saving himself, due to gripping his cock. However, as he sat up, he caught sight of Ken, and something changed inside him. The titan was dropped from the racking, gasping and moaning as he turned onto his hands and knees, his gaping ass practically BEGGING to be filled…and Valin was eager to oblige.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>